


Party Favors

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pair, Romance, rehearsal dinner fic bc idk when else these two would met pls i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: "This is a mistake," she warned him.He smiled, dimple pressing into the curve of his cheek and eyes crinkling handsomely. "Is it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Tinashe's song Party Favors, from the mixtape Nightride.

Pansy was a mistake.

A very beautiful mistake, all golden skin and perfectly manicured nails that matched the pink of her sweater and cheeks. One Charlie meets at Harry and Ginny's rehearsal dinner, half drunk and sunburnt, and when she looks at him, her dark eyes want to be inquisitive but really they cut right through him like shark teeth, so expertly that he's practically forced to take another shot when the bottle of vodka lands in front of him, perfectly timed and much appreciated.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Ron took a single swig of his beer, not looking up from his phone as he said, "Pansy. A bride's maid." When he finally glances up at her, setting his phone face down on the table, he adds, "Her best friend, actually."

Charlie choked on his shot. " _Ginny's_ best friend?"

"Bro," Ron laughed shortly, eyeing his brother as though he was clueless.

"She's so-"

"I know," Ron cut in, taking another swig. "But they met in Sochi. She's a silver metal Olympian."

"What?"

"Japanese Snowboarding. World Champion last year, too. She quit after, though, and came back to England for a little while before deciding to take up surfing. She's in South Africa now, too, actually."

Charlie stopped listening. He looked up at Pansy to see that she was looking right at him, her dark eyes wide and inviting, lips very slightly upturned. It was almost as though she knew they had been talking about her, that Ron was _still_ talking about her, but he really couldn't hear him anymore because-

She smiled, slowly and prettily, and excused herself from the table with a hand on Ginny's elbow.

He didn't hesitate to follow. 

* * *

She was leaning against the wall when he left the banquet hall, her arms crossed under her chest as she watched him, eyes focused and heavily lidded.

He stepped closer to her, hands in the pockets of his trousers, and watched as her smile returned, over-indulgent and distracting.

"This is a mistake," she warned him.

He smiled, dimple pressing into the curve of his cheek and eyes crinkling handsomely. "Is it?"

She nodded, eyes falling to his lips. "I'm Pansy."

He stepped a foot between hers, looking down at her amusedly. "I know."

"Are you a cousin or a brother?"

"Brother."

"God," she laughed. "She'll kill me."

"Me first, probably," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her. She opened her mouth to him, tongue stroking his and arms wrapping around his neck.

His hands settled on her hips, hot and heavy, and she pressed into him, fitting perfectly against his too-warm body.

As he kissed down her throat, his hands slipped under her cashmere sweater to find a silk camisole tucked into the waist of her skirt, and Charlie laughed, pressing his face into her neck, because he'd spent years studying and swimming with sharks but suddenly nothing of his past could compare to her or this and he wasn't quite certain how or why and-

And he'd known before she'd said it, but _god_ this was certainly the last thing he needed to be doing; which became especially clear as she murmured, "Lift me," her legs wrapping around his waist and center settling so warmly over his that Charlie swore, biting at her throat.

He bit harder when she rolled her hips against his, fingers in his hair and lips by his ear as she moaned.

Laughter sounded from the hall behind them.

She dug her thumbs just under his jaw, forcing him to look at her, her mouth instantly claiming his. "We have, _may_ be, like, five minutes before Ginny realizes."

He was sure he'd have bruises, heavy and healthy and purple, in the morning, but he ignored it. Instead, he hummed appreciatively at the way she moaned when his hands finally made contact with her skin, the sound seeming to slide down his throat and into his chest heavily.

"I don't know about you, but that's certainly enough time for me, so long as you know-"

He kissed her, hand sliding up her body as he palmed her breast. His thumb brushed over her lace covered nipple, enjoying the she shivered against him. "Shut up."

She grinned, all teeth and bright eyes and Charlie was surprised at how desperately he didn't want to fuck her so much as he just wanted to be here, with her wrapped around him and smiling and-

"What's this?"

He wanted to know the same fucking thing, face falling into her shoulder at the same time hers fell into his. At the feel of her smile against his skin, secret and warm, Charlie held her closer.

"Do you feel that?" She asked, quietly.

With his hands back on her hips, he pressed her into his hard on, smiling at the small gasp she gave. He knew it wasn't what she was talking about, but the physical suddenly felt a lot easier than the truth because _yes,_ he felt it, and it wasn't something he could to make sense of.

"Later," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck as Ginny began to laugh behind them.

" _God_ ," she breathed humoredly, "what _is_ this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Party Favors_ and I'll write you a mini moment for any rare pair!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back! Link is on profile.


End file.
